Electrical contacts, typically matched pairs of pin (plug) and socket contacts, are commonly used in connectors to connect together two electrically conductive wires or cables that transmit data or other information as electric signals. Because of increased data carrying capacity and decreasing costs, use of optical fibers, which transmit light, instead of carriers that transmit electric signals is becoming more commonplace. Like electric data carriers, optical fibers require terminating an end to connect an optical fiber to a piece of equipment or to another optical fiber.
The present inventor has recognized that, unlike electrical contacts, typical optical fiber contacts include springs to urge terminated ends of optical fibers together, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,416 and 5,608,828, to ensure a reliable, optical connection between the terminated optical fiber ends. The present inventor has recognized several disadvantages associated with typical optical fiber contacts. One such disadvantage the present inventor has recognized is that typical optical fiber contact designs commonly exhibit a specialized design and different form factor compared against current electrical contacts. The present inventor has also recognized that typical optical fiber contacts have the disadvantage of commonly requiring an optical fiber to be secured in a contact using epoxy, glue, or other relatively time consuming manner that requires specialized training. The present inventor has also recognized that typical optical fiber contacts commonly include multiple components that are difficult and time consuming to assemble.